Coming Home
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Slash. Shawn/? Shawn's lover is gone but he has some fun. Full summary inside


Title: Coming Home

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Shawn misses his lover and decides to enjoy himself in the shower.

Warnings: Contains explicit m/m content. You've been warned. If you don't like, please don't read.

--

Coming Home

Disclaimer: No owny

Part 1

Shawn groaned as he sunk down onto the locker room bench. He was sore and tense after his brutal match against Jericho. His back was once again in knots, as it always was after any strenuous activity. Shawn smiled at the thoughts of another kind of strenuous activity that was more worth the pain it caused. Shawn let his mind dwell on those thoughts as he shed his ring attire, grabbed his shower stuff, and wandered towards the shower. It had been too long since he'd gotten laid. His lover hadn't been able to get time off so they could see each other.

Shawn hated that his lover was over at TNA, and he was stuck here, alone. Hunter had been drafted to Smackdown so he didn't even have his best friend and traveling partner there to cheer him up. Now he traveled alone, slept by himself in his own room, and changed in a private locker room on his own. He was lonely.

Shawn sighed to himself as he stepped under the hot water and began to wash himself. There was good water pressure here and the water pelted down on him in a relaxing massage. He let his eyes fall closed and ran his soapy hand down his chest to grasp his semi-erection. He imagined that it was his lover's hand, not his own, that touched him. Shawn stroked himself slowly, the soap making it easier for his hand to move. He gasped and let his head fall back, losing himself in his fantasy. His other hand explored his body, rolling his nipples between his fingers until the became hard. As his hand traveled downward, he could hear his lover's voice in his head, talking to him, telling him how beautiful he looked. Shawn moaned, not noticing that someone else had entered the room. The hand on his cock moved faster and Shawn made his satisfaction known by making some of the most erotic sounds ever heard by humans.

His watcher smiled as he watched the small blond obviously enjoying himself. The sounds Shawn was making alone were enough to make him fully hard. Smirking to himself, the man drew closer to Shawn.

Shawn noticed nothing, he was lost in the sensations and the man in his head. However he was startled out of his fantasy by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around him, holding him still.

Shawn's body tensed, his eyes snapped open and he started to struggle.

"Take it easy," soothed a deep voice. "Just thought you'd like a little help finishing that."

Shawn stilled, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Kevin?" he questioned, shocked at the unexpected arrival of the man he'd just been fantasizing about.

"Hey Little One." the big man growled, turning Shawn's face towards him and claiming his lips for a loving kiss for the first time in months.

Shawn responded eagerly, melting against his larger lover. Kevin growled low in his throat, never breaking their kiss, and grasped Shawn's cock in his fingers, continuing where Shawn had left off. Shawn mewled softly and writhed against his Kevin in pleasure.It didn't take long for Shawn to reach his limit and he came hard, his cries swallowed up by Kevin's mouth.

Shawn sagged in Kevin's embrace as Kevin finally broke the liplock. Kevin stroked Shawn's hair and waited for his smaller lover to recover.

Shawn came to a couple of minutes later with a soft whine.

"You alright Love?" Kevin asked softly, nuzzling a spot behind Shawn's ear.

"Yup." Shawn mumbled trying to shake the cobwebs.

"Good." Kevin replied, adjusting the temperature of the water. He was still in his clothes but joined Shawn under the spray anyway. "Then I can help you finish your shower so we can get in the car and continue our fun on the way to the hotel."

Liking the sound of that idea, Shawn washed his hair as Kevin washed his lover's back and ass, groping him openly.

Shawn rinsed the soap out quickly and was out of the shower in record time. He dressed hastily in his cowboy boot, a t shirt, and sweatpants (for easy access), not bothering with underwear. He leered at Kevin as he changed out of his wet clothes noting that the man's impressive erection was hard and leaking. He licked his lips and Kevin laughed.

"All in good time Little One." Kevin assured him. Then grinning, he lifted Shawn into his arms, placing him on his hip and lifted his and Shawn's bags over his shoulder.

"Let's go Love." He said and carried Shawn out of the building.

--

Part 2

Shawn smirked when he caught a glimpse of Kevin's ride for the night. The big man had rented a limo, which was perfectly fine with Shawn because Kevin would be free to focus on him and Shawn could distract him as much as he wanted.

Kevin threw their things in the trunk and got into the limo with Shawn, placing the smaller man on his lap. Telling the driver where to go, he shut the divide so he and Shawn could have some privacy. He was glad that the hotel was on the other side of town because it gave him more time to play with his Baby.

Kevin looked down at his lover who was smiling lovingly up at him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Ready to make up for lost time Sweetheart?" he asked. Shawn nodded. Kevin gave him another kiss before positioning Shawn where he wanted him: on his lap leaning back against him.

"I missed you so much." Kevin said softly, kissing his lover's neck.

"I missed you too." Shawn whispered, giving himself over to whatever Kevin wanted to do to him.

One of Kevin's hand's traveled underneith Shawn's shirt, stroking his stomach and ribs for a few moments before moving towards his sensitive nipples. Shawn whimpered as Kevin rolled one and then the other between his fingers as he continued kissing his neck. Choosing his spot, Kevin latched his mouth onto the soft skin of Shawn's neck, biting and sucking until he created a big purple hickey. Shawn groaned and wriggled around in the bigger man's lap as he felt his cock beginning to harden again.

"You like that Sweetie don't you? Is this what you were thinking about when you were playing with yourself hmmm?" Kevin growled in Shawn's ear, continuing to tease and play with his nipples. His other hand drifted down to touch Shawn's hardening cock through his sweatpants. Then it slipped underneath the material and Kevin let his fingertips barely skim over the sensitive skin.

"Ooh, you're a dirty little thing aren't you, not wearing any underwear." Kevin teased, ghosting his fingers along Shawn's flesh once more. Shawn wriggled to get more contact. Obliging him, Kevin gripped Shawn's leaking cock in his hand and gave it a light sqeeze.

"Pleeease." Shawn groaned, his head falling back against Kevin's shoulder.

"Please what?" Kevin asked, loving how Shawn was coming apart for him.

"Touch me, stroke me, do something!" he begged.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kevin obeyed, letting his hand play up and down Shawn's shaft. Shawn shivered in pleasure, his eyes falling shut from the sensations taking over him.

Suddenly, Kevin's hand stilled and then pulled away and Shawn groaned in disappointment.

"We're here Little One." Kevin annouced. "Sooner we get out, the sooner we get to the room."

Shawn was up and out of the car before Kevin could blink.

--

Part 3

In Shawn's opinion elevators were too damn slow. He tapped his foot impatiently and glared at the couple who had gotten on the elevator with them after they picked up their keycard. It was because of them that he had to wait to have Kevin's hands on him again.

Not soon enough, the elevator reached their floor and Shawn scampered down the hall to the door of their room and waited anxiously for Kevin to unlock the door.

As soon as it swung open, both men stumbled inside, bags were dropped without care, and both men were tangled together in passion. Kevin lifted Shawn up and Shawn wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist. Kevin walked acrossed the room, lips locked with Shawn's in a passionate duel the whole way, kicking his bag next to the bed as he went.

He lay Shawn carefully on the bed and straddled him, pulling off his shirt and throwing it acrossed the room. Shawn's quickly followed. He pulled off his shoes and then Shawn's boots and those were tossed across the room as well followed by both men's socks.

Kevin claimed Shawn's mouth for a demanding, rough kiss as his hands explored every inch of his body, driving Shawn wild. He planted a trail of kisses down Shawn's neck, teased his nipples for a few minutes before moving over his ribs, down his stomach to his belly button. His tongue dipped inside a few times as Kevin slid Shawn's pants down his legs, leaving him lying there in all of his glory.

Pulling off his own pants Kevin leaned next to Shawn's ear.

"Spread your legs for me Little One." he whispered, making Shawn shiver.

Shawn did as he was told and Kevin knelt between the man's spread thighs. Without warning, he bent down and took Shawn's swollen cock all the way into his mouth. Shawn's hips bucked upward as he let out a suprised squeek and a moan.

Kevin forced Shawn's hips back down to the bed and held him there as he pleasured him with his mouth. Shawn's head thrashed from side to side and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head but Kevin wrapping his hand around the base of Shawn's cock to prevent his release just in time. Shawn whined in frustration.

"Hush Baby, I don't want you to cum until I'm inside." Kevin soothed, brushing Shawn's hair back from his face.

"Please! Kevin! Need you!" Shawn pleaded, writhing and bucking desperately.

"Alright Little One, gimme a moment." Kevin reached down next to the bed and grabbed the lube out of the bag. He pushed one of Shawn's legs up and squirted some out onto his fingers. Letting in warm there for a moment, Kevin rolled Shawn's balls in his hand. Finally he rubbed a little lube around Shawn's entrance before pushing his finger inside to the knuckle. Shawn gasped and bucked so Kevin placed his free hand on Shawn's stomach to keep him still. When he felt Shawn was ready, he added a second finger to stretch him out.

"Kevin please!" Shawn begged.

"Ok sweetie." Kevin said. He squirted out some more lube and rubbed it on himself. Then he grabbed Shawn by the hips and rolled them over so that Shawn was on top.

"You want it Love? Take it. Ride me." Kevin told him. Steadying himself with a hand on Kevin's chest, Shawn sunk down on Kevin's cock until he was fully impaled. Shawn groaned and stilled for a moment, letting himself adjust. Then he began to move.

Kevin held on to Shawn's hips, guiding him up and down. Shawn bounced on his cock, moaning, his head thrown back in pleasure. Kevin watched the beautiful sight in almost awe. Shawn moved faster on him, his breathing becoming labored.

"Kevin!" Shawn groaned. Kevin rolled them over so Shawn was beneath him and pounded into him mercilessly, both men crying out foer one another. As the cries reached a fever pitch, Kevin began to stroke his lover, sending Shawn careening over the edge into orgasm screaming his name. Kevin followed barely a second after, Shawn's name on his lips. When Kevin's orgasm subsided, he collapsed, making sure not to crush Shawn.

--

Part 4

Kevin came back to himself, breathing heavily. He looked over at Shawn and lay a hand on his shoulder. Shawn's eyes slid open and he smiled tiredly at Kevin. Using what strength he had left, Kevin pulled Shawn on top on him, laying the man's head on his shoulder.

"Its been a long time since we did that." Kevin said.

"Mmmmhmmm." Shawn agreed.

"How have you been doing Little One? Hunter told me that he was drafted to Smackdown."

Shawn nodded.

"How are you holding up on your own Sweetie?" Kevin asked.

Shawn sighed.

"Not great." he mumbled. "I'm lonely."

Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around Shawn's body.

"It'll be ok Little One. My contract at TNA will be up soon, I'll talk to Vince about negating a deal over here." he assured his lover.

"Really?" Shawn ashed hopefully.

"Really." Kevin replied.

"Love you." Shawn whispered.

"Love you too." Kevin replied. Laying there in Kevin's arms, Shawn felt like he had come home.

END!


End file.
